Théo and the Dark Castle
by Chl007
Summary: [AVENTURES/JDG] Les nouveaux exploits du paladin Théo de Silverberg et de ses compagnons Aventuriers pour défaire le Chevalier Noir ! Des répliques cultes ! Une avalanche de fails ! Un scénario qui n'a aucun sens, pas plus qu'un certain jeu ! Eh oui, nos amis partent bel et bien à l'assaut du… DARK CASTLE ! (OS)


_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Petite idée qui m'est venue l'autre jour comme ça, en passant, et j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de l'écrire ! Puis comme c'était toujours les vacances, j'avais un peu de temps. Suite à d'intenses séances de visionnages de l'épisode **Joueur du Grenier sur Dark Castle** et du **JDG la Revanche sur… Dark Castle** , permettez-moi donc de vous présenter aujourd'hui les aventures de Théo le paladin et de ses compagnons dans le..._

 ** _DARK_** _**CASTLE** , eh ben oui !_

 _Pour ceux qui connaissent JDG par cœur, je pense que vous reconnaîtrez facilement quelques petites citations par-ci, par-là… ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore._ _Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

 _Certains dialogues de cet OS sont directement inspirés_ de l'épisode **Joueur du Grenier sur Dark Castle** et du **JDG la Revanche sur Dark Castle**. _Du coup, ben on peut dire que ces bouts de dialogues appartiennent à Fred. Merci à lui de nous faire rire autant ! :D_

 _Ah, et tout l'univers de Dark Castle appartient à Three-Sixty Pacific, Electronic Arts pour la version Mega Drive, et Silicon Beach Software._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Théo and the Dark Castle**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Un beau matin, dans une sombre forêt emplie de brume, seuls résonnaient paisiblement le bruit sourd de la pluie sur les feuillages, le sifflement de violentes bourrasques de vent entre les troncs menaçants, et de légers bruits de succion lorsque deux chevaux tiraient leurs sabots hors du sol boueux et glissant.

Le tout accompagné des protestations véhémentes d'un paladin de l'Église de la Lumière.

 **« C'est samedi ! »**

 **« Et alors ? Y'a pas de jour pour partir à l'aventure ! »** lui répliqua l'un de ses compagnons, pyromancien de son état, en rejetant en arrière d'un fort gracieux mouvement de tête de longues mèches brunes aussi ondulées que détrempées.

Malheureusement, le paladin ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et poursuivit sur sa lancée d'un ton mi-plaintif, mi-boudeur :

 **« C'est samedi ! Je suis malade ! J'ai mal à la gorge ! J'ai le nez bouché ! Et je vais dans un château avec un nom à la con ! »**

Ses compagnons l'ignorèrent royalement, habitués aux nombreux grommellements dont il les abreuvait depuis leur réveil, plusieurs heures plus tôt. Constatant que tout le monde se foutait bien de ce qu'il racontait, l'inquisiteur secoua la tête pour tenter vainement de chasser l'eau froide qui gouttait de ses mèches noires, baissa les yeux avec mauvaise humeur sur ses poings recouverts de gantelets d'acier, fermement crispés autour des rênes de sa monture, et soupira :

 **« Argh ! Est-ce que ma vie peut être plus pourrie ? »**

 **« Tu veux qu'on reparle de ton séjour dans l'Éther et de ta possession par la Mort ? »** lui demanda distraitement le pyromancien, qui répondait au nom de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon (mais qui, pour des raisons de simplicité, se faisait plus couramment appeler Bob par ses compagnons).

 **« Non, ça ira, merci. »**

Théo de Silverberg, engoncé dans son armure de l'Église de la Lumière, accompagna sa réponse d'une grimace à la mention de ces souvenirs qui n'avaient en effet rien d'agréable pour lui. Ce ne fut cependant pas cela qui l'empêcha de continuer à monologuer :

 **« Et je peux même pas crier. Aaaaaaah. »** essaya-t-il néanmoins, sans franc succès, avant d'enchaîner avec un reniflement bien peu glorieux pour un paladin de son rang : **« Il faut que je me mouche. »**

Il sortit un bout de tissu de nulle part, et après un _« POUÊT »_ sonore qui brisa la quiétude du sous-bois et fit discrètement pouffer ses compagnons, il reprit :

 **« Je n'en peux plus… Je n'en peux plus. Bon, ben c'est parti, et on va parler avec une voix de canard… »**

Théo avait en effet adopté une intonation des plus étranges afin de prononcer cette dernière phrase. Ses trois amis (outre Bob le pyromancien, leur groupe comportait également Grunlek von Krayn, un nain au bras mécanique, et Shinddha Kory, un archer demi-élémentaire d'eau) échangèrent un même regard perplexe. Les plaintes et protestations étaient courantes chez lui… mais les réactions aussi surprenantes que celle-ci l'étaient moins, et ils commençaient à se demander s'ils devaient s'inquiéter ou non de la santé mentale de l'inquisiteur. Quand ils l'entendirent se mettre à chantonner _« Tout me fait chier, cette journée est moisie… ! »_ , Shinddha, qui chevauchait derrière lui, osa lui tapoter l'épaule.

Action qui fut bien entendu totalement inutile, car un léger pianotement de doigts sur une épaisse épaulière de métal n'est généralement que peu perceptible par son porteur. Enfin, c'était l'intention qui comptait, comme on le dit si bien.

 **« Euh, Théo ? Tout va bien ? »**

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un profond soupir. Cela ne le rassura pas vraiment sur l'état de son ami, mais au moins celui-ci avait arrêté de chanter, c'était déjà ça. Rien dans ce bas monde n'était plus effrayant qu'un Théo de Silverberg en train de fredonner joyeusement.

 **« Allez, on expédie ça et on va se coucher. »**

Malgré l'étrangeté de son comportement durant les instants qui avaient précédé, ses camarades approuvèrent ces sages paroles d'un hochement de tête. Le temps était de toute manière bien trop mauvais pour qu'ils aient envie d'autre chose que d'un bon lit bien chaud. Et éventuellement d'un peu de compagnie à l'intérieur de celui-ci, mais cette dernière remarque concernait essentiellement Shin et Bob, les deux coureurs de jupons du groupe.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Dès que les quatre Aventuriers complètement détrempés et dégoulinants de tous leurs membres eurent fait un seul pas dans le hall désert du château, une mélodie stridente se fit entendre. Gêné par les tonalités bien trop aigues pour son ouïe sensible, Shinddha plaqua aussitôt ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête en gémissant sous son éternel cache-nez.

 **« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! »**

 **« C'est le prélude à l'ouverture des Portes de l'Enfer… »** prédit sombrement Théo en serrant les dents.

Il luttait de toutes ses forces contre l'envie irrésistible d'imiter l'archer et de se boucher pitoyablement les oreilles, parce que ce n'était pas digne d'un paladin. À ses côtés, Balthazar Octavius avait décrété qu'en tant que demi-diable, il s'en foutait bien de la dignité, et ne s'était donc pas privé pour tenter de protéger son audition lui aussi. Il parvint à entendre malgré tout le commentaire sordide de Théo et protesta en criant pour se faire entendre par-dessus l'horripilante musique :

 **« Eh non mais un peu de respect, hein, Enoch a de meilleurs goûts musicaux que cette daube ! »**

Dans le fond du hall aux longs tapis rouges et aux tristes murs de pierre grise, une armure bougea et descendit toute seule de son piédestal sous le regard surpris des quatre hommes. Sa lance à la main, elle s'avança vers eux en grinçant. Mais alors que les Aventuriers se tenaient prêts à bondir (ils avaient déjà connu de mauvaises expériences avec des armures enchantées, merci pour eux), son casque claqua et une petite voix fluette en émana. Encore plus aigüe que les notes de l'horrible mélodie… si une telle chose était possible.

 **« Bien le bonjour, visiteurs ! Mon nom est Wikipédia ! Soyez informés que cette composition d'accueil est la** _ **Toccata Et Fugue en Ré Mineur**_ **du très célèbre Jean-Sébastien Bach ! Je… »**

 **« TAAA GUEEEUUULE ! »**

Parfaitement synchrones, le pyromancien et le paladin de la Lumière avaient crié en chœur. Peut-être le brun avait-il eu une fraction de retard seulement sur son compagnon. Le premier envoya une gerbe de flammes, le second un puissant coup d'épée, et l'armure animée reçut les deux attaques et s'effondra au sol en cliquetant. Dès qu'elle se fut démembrée, la mélodie cessa.

 **« Mais ?! »** réagit Grunlek, le seul membre de leur groupe que visiblement les disgracieux sons ne gênaient guère. **« Ce Wikipédia avait peut-être des informations à propos du château ou du fameux Chevalier Noir qu'on doit affronter ! »**

 **« M'en fous. »** marmonna Bob en croisant les bras tel un enfant boudeur.

 **« J'aurais pas supporté une minute de plus cette magnifique musique. Ça vrillait les tympans à m'en faire saigner du cul. »** approuva Théo, sarcastique.

 **« Les gars ? »** les appela Shin, qui avait rapidement fait le tour du hall à présent que la prétendue _Toccata Et Fugue en Ré Mineur_ du supposé Jean-Sébastien Rassiat ou il ne savait plus trop quoi avait cessé d'agresser son sens de l'audition. **« Y'a trois chemins et une porte verrouillée, on va par où ? »**

 **« Euh… par là, allez. »** décida Théo en empruntant le passage de droite.

Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas. Cela les fit ressortir au niveau du pont-levis du château, pour s'apercevoir qu'une corde pendait le long de la paroi rocheuse, menant à une grotte dissimulée. Ils y grimpèrent en évitant les oiseaux qui cherchaient à les tuer et les rochers-cyclopes aux petites mains qui ne cessaient pas de couiner et pénétrèrent dans les entrailles de la terre. Du bout de son bâton de mage, Bob fit naître quelques flammes bienvenues qui les éclairèrent au fil de leur progression dans la pénombre. Celle-ci s'interrompit bien vite lorsque les Aventuriers se retrouvèrent confrontés à un obstacle, à première vue facilement franchissable : des plates-formes rocheuses lévitaient çà et là au-dessus du vide. Il leur fallait trouver un chemin pour accéder à la suite des galeries, plusieurs mètres en contrebas.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, les quatre amis se séparèrent et sautèrent donc de plate-forme en plate-forme. Vers le milieu de leur descente, un bruit de chute se fit entendre. La résonnance métallique ne laissa planer aucun doute quant à la victime glorieusement tombée : il s'agissait de Théo, ce qui fut confirmé à peine quelques secondes plus tard par une exclamation aussi véhémente qu'outrée :

 **« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, une attaque cardiaque ?! Y'a rien qui m'a touché ! »**

 **« T'es peut-être juste pas doué ! »** lui cria Balthazar depuis une plate-forme en contrebas, la tête levée et ses mains mises en porte-voix de part et d'autre de son visage aux traits délicats.

 **« Toi l'hérésie je t'emm… »**

L'insulte amicale de Théo fut brutalement coupée et remplacée par une violente expiration sous l'effet de son atterrissage brutal aux côtés du pyromancien, chose qui n'était pas vraiment prévue d'arriver aussi tôt. Au lieu de s'inquiéter de l'état de son ami paladin, le brun ne fit qu'éclater de rire face à la soudaineté de cette arrivée. Son hilarité redoubla lorsqu'un hurlement de rage dépitée retentit à ses pieds et fit écho dans toute la caverne :

 **« MAIS QUOI J'ÉTAIS SUR LA PLATE-FORME ENCULÉ ! »**

 **« Pas la bonne, apparemment. »** lui rétorqua Bob, écroulé de rire, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

 **« Oh, fait chier. »** jura poétiquement l'inquisiteur en roulant des yeux, avant de se relever péniblement et d'adresser un regard foudroyant au demi-diable, qui n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **« Gnignignignigni ! »**

 **« Ah oui, ça rebondit ?! »**

 **« Gnignignignigni ! »**

 **« Okey… »** lâcha Shinddha, perplexe, en observant le curieux phénomène avec de grands yeux ronds.

 **« Gnignignignigni ! »**

 **« Alors les rochers rebondissent sur les radeaux… »** répéta lentement Bob, avant de se pincer l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index et de fermer les paupières avec un soupir.

 **« Gnignignignigni ! »**

 **« Non. Non, non, non. Je suis désolé, mais non. LA PHYSIQUE DU MONDE NE MARCHE PAS COMME ÇA ! »** trépigna-t-il.

 **« Gnignignignigni ! »**

Pendant que de la fumée commençait à sortir des oreilles de Balthazar et que celui-ci menaçait de devenir tout rouge et de céder la place à son démon intérieur, à force de chercher désespérément une explication qui n'existait pas, dans aucune réalité possible, Théo se baissa pour ramasser un caillou par terre.

 **« Gnignignignigni ! »**

Puis, sans même viser, il le lança le plus fort possible à l'autre bout de la galerie souterraine en hurlant.

 **« Gnignignignigni ! »**

 **« Putain mais TA GUEULE ! »**

 **« Gnignig… »**

Malgré la distance, les quatre amis entendirent distinctement un _« POC »_ sonore. Un grand silence s'ensuivit. Ils attendirent durant de longues secondes, simplement afin d'être sûr, puis poussèrent en chœur un soupir de soulagement.

 **« Merci, Théo. »**

 **« Il commençait à me taper sur les nerfs, à moi aussi… »**

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Shinddha, Grunlek et Balthazar délaissèrent la proposition de Théo, pourtant la plus sensée du groupe, qui aurait été qu'ils traversent la rivière souterraine à la nage. Au lieu de cela, ils préférèrent utiliser comme radeaux les troncs flottants qui, par le plus grands des mystères, passaient régulièrement devant eux. Dans un laps de temps millimétré, alors même qu'ils se trouvaient déjà à plusieurs mètres sous terre, oui. À vrai dire, chacun trouvait cela un peu bizarre, mais personne n'avait osé le formuler à voix haute, persuadé que tous les autres l'accuseraient d'exagérer.

La densité du nain lui permit de trouver immédiatement une relative stabilité. Étant le plus agile du groupe, Shin n'eut aucun problème, et quant à Bob, puisqu'en tant que demi-diable, il s'en foutait bien de la dignité, il ne s'était donc pas privé pour s'étaler directement de tout son long sur son tronc et serrait désormais son radeau provisoire entre ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

… Ce qui était effectivement un peu le cas, en y réfléchissant bien.

Seul Théo avait quelques petites difficultés à trouver son équilibre en s'obstinant à vouloir rester fièrement debout sur son arbre flottant, envers et contre tout, car se vautrer ainsi misérablement n'était pas digne d'un paladin. Ses hurlements de désapprobation à l'encontre de ses camarades étaient parfois subitement accélérés lorsqu'il manquait de chuter dans l'eau glaciale et agitée.

 **« Mévousêtcons ! MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT CONS ! »**

De ce fait, il était le seul des quatre Aventuriers à rencontrer de réels problèmes pour éviter les fameux rochers qui se rebellaient face aux lois élémentaires de la physique de base et rebondissaient sur les radeaux. Il en esquiva un premier, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième, triomphal.

 **« Ah ! Oui ! Quel professionnel ! »** jubila-t-il. **« QUEL PROFESSION… »**

Le quatrième rocher l'atteignit en pleine face.

 **« PUTAIN ! »** eut-il le temps de jurer avant qu'un énorme bruit d'éclaboussures ne retentisse.

Fort heureusement, étant d'un naturel très optimiste concernant les capacités et compétences de son camarade, Grunlek avait prévu ce moment depuis longtemps et n'eut aucun mal à repêcher l'inquisiteur blessé dans son orgueil à l'aide de son bras-grappin mécanique.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la vaste salle souterraine suivante, Shin faillit bien périr d'une violente attaque cardiaque. Après avoir balayé l'endroit d'un regard rapide, remarqué d'étranges inscriptions qu'il était incapable de déchiffrer et soupiré en constatant que leurs prochains ennemis ressemblaient à des balayettes vivantes, il remarqua une lueur orangée et leva les yeux.

Avant de pousser un hurlement de pure terreur.

 **« BOB, Y'A UN PUTAIN D'ŒIL DÉMONIAQUE QUI EST EN TRAIN D'ARRIVER SUR NOUS ! »**

Sitôt le mot « démoniaque » entendu, le demi-diable avait levé la tête en direction du plafond de roche avec une vivacité inattendue, son regard assombri par la méfiance coutumière envers tout ce qui avait, de près comme de loin, un rapport avec ses origines trop obscures à son goût et son idiot de père. Mais devant l'abomination que lui avait très brièvement décrit Shinddha au travers de son cri d'effroi, il ne fit qu'écarquiller les yeux.

 **« Euh… »**

Face à la réaction de Balthazar, bien loin d'être celle attendue, les trois autres regardèrent eux aussi vers le haut (avec une crainte immense pour Shin) … et demeurèrent cois.

Une lumineuse petite boîte jaune et verte couverte d'inscriptions incompréhensibles vint innocemment flotter devant eux et une voix sortie de nulle part se fit entendre. Elle était si étrangement semblable à celle de Théo que Grunlek, Bob et Shin ne purent s'empêcher de jeter un regard de côté au paladin, qui fronçait les sourcils, ayant lui aussi repéré la ressemblance inexplicable.

 **« Saviez-vous que le Dolirhume contient également des doses de Doliprane, et qu'en conséquence de quoi il n'est pas justifié de prendre un Doliprane en plus d'un Dolirhume ? Car les deux ont le même effet ! »**

Et sur ces sages paroles qu'aucun ne comprit, la boîte disparut et la voix se tut.

Les quatre Aventuriers échangèrent un regard perplexe, puis haussèrent les épaules d'un même mouvement et continuèrent leur chemin.

 **« Eh ben… On se demande si même les architectes n'avaient pas pété les plombs en construisant ce truc… »** commenta Shin dans un murmure dubitatif en suivant du bout des doigts les inscriptions gravées dans la paroi rocheuses.

Ne sachant pas ce que signifiaient « Gamers rule » ainsi que « Saddam was here », ils les ignorèrent et poursuivirent leur route. Après avoir réduit en cendres des balayettes magiques, être monté à des cordes et avoir encore une fois sauté de plate-forme rocheuse en plate-forme rocheuse, ils arrivèrent face à une sorte de rideau diaphane d'énergie protégeant un sorcier plongé dans un grimoire qui visiblement n'avait pas remarqué leur présence.

 **« J'me demande ce qu'il bouquine de si passionnant.** » s'interrogea Balthazar, intéressé.

 **« Tu pourrais plutôt te demander comment on va faire pour passer. »** le railla Théo.

 **« Ah, ça ? Euh… aucune idée. »**

 **« Bon. »** lâcha le paladin d'un ton décidé. **« Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. »**

Il brandit son bouclier. Aux regards dubitatifs que les trois autres lui lancèrent, ils se contenta de répliquer avec panache, apparemment peu soucieux de sa survie personnelle une fois de plus :

 **« Bah quoi ? Quitte à se faire ouvrir le fion, autant y aller avec un ananas ! »**

 **« Attends ! »** lança Grunlek, qui avait rebroussé chemin de quelques plates-formes et découvert une sorte de levier à actionner. **« Est-ce que ça ne fonctionnerait pas si je fais ç… »**

 **« AAAAAAAAAH ! »**

 **« Ça. »** soupira le nain alors qu'à ses pieds venait de s'écraser un paladin fumant.

 **« Je… vais… très bien. »** assura celui-ci en se redressant comme si de rien n'était.

 **« Mh. »** fut la seule réponse de Grunlek tandis qu'ils rejoignaient les deux autres, qui résistaient difficilement à un nouveau fou rire face aux exploits réitérés de l'envoyé de la Lumière.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **« Bon… On vient de se faire foudroyer par un magicien dans une tour hantée et ça nous a ramené dans le hall du château, on va partir du principe que c'est… bien ? »** résuma prudemment Shinddha alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs esprits.

 **« Mouais… »** marmonnèrent les trois autres en chœur, désabusés.

 **« Mais, euh… ça nous a servi à quoi de faire tout ça, au juste ? »**

Malheureusement devenus habitués à ce genre d'échec, Bob, Théo et Grunlek haussèrent les épaules, et les quatre Aventuriers dépités, sentant lentement poindre en eux un début d'agacement et de lassitude blasée, s'engagèrent dans le couloir de gauche. Celui-ci les amena jusqu'à ce qui semblait être les remparts du château, qu'ils durent descendre par des escaliers. Ce fut l'occasion pour Théo de prouver une fois de plus son incroyable agilité et son sens de l'équilibre hors du commun, coincé dans son armure de vingt-cinq kilos et quelques. Entre l'hilarité et l'exaspération, Balthazar ne savait plus comment réagir.

 **« Mais c'est pas possible, enfin, comment tu fais ?! »**

 **« Un paladin qui se vautre en descendant une marche haute de sept centimètres, c'est vrai que c'est pas terrible. »** se moqua Shin à son tour.

 **« Oh, mais je vous emmerde. »** marmonna Théo avec véhémence. **« Allez tous vous faire enc… »**

Encore une fois, il ne put pas conclure sa phrase. Un assourdissant vacarme d'acier percutant des marches de pierre s'en chargea à sa place. C'en fut trop pour Bob, qui céda et explosa de rire, rapidement imité par l'archer. Même Grunlek eut bien du mal à retenir un ironique sourire en coin. La chance n'était décidément pas du côté de leur ami depuis qu'il avait mis un pied dans ce ténébreux château.

 **« Hé, t'es censé être un paladin, pas une grand-mère estropiée ! »** lui lança Bob, hilare, en le rejoignant au bas des marches (debout, pour sa part).

 **« Le paladin le plus pathétique de toute l'histoire de l'Inquisition. »** renchérit Shin avec un sourire goguenard.

Ledit paladin se releva en grognant, courbaturé de partout, mais bien trop fier pour admettre que ses deux chutes successives lui avaient _vraiment_ fait mal (c'était tout con, mais il était certain d'avoir au moins une côte cassée).

 **« Attendez un peu. Moi aussi je me marrerai quand des rats vous mordilleront un orteil tellement fort que vous en mourrez sur le coup, ou qu'on rencontrera des zombies qui ressembleront à Frankenstein et qui vous tireront dessus avec un flingue. Ou même, quand vous serez tués par une chauve-souris qui vous aura frôlé les cheveux ! »** menaça-t-il sans grande crédibilité.

Grunlek ne résista pas à l'envie de se joindre à la moquerie générale envers le pauvre et innocent Théo.

 **« Ah, non, tout ça, c'est à toi que ça risque d'arriver, pas à nous. »**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Les quatre amis parvinrent à se perdre et errèrent durant un long moment, jusqu'à arriver dans une salle emplie d'escaliers qu'ils n'avaient pas encore parcourue. Ils la traversèrent de long en large, survenant toujours dans d'autres parties du château qu'ils avaient déjà explorées. Finalement, ils se décidèrent à descendre toutes les marches afin de découvrir ce qui se trouvait au bas de celles-ci. Mais alors qu'ils parcouraient le dernier palier, un bruit sec brisa le dérangeant silence qui régnait depuis le début de leur descente et les fit sursauter avec un bel ensemble. Le son se répéta rapidement une seconde fois, et Bob fut le premier d'entre eux à l'identifier.

Il s'agissait du claquement d'un fouet.

Son esprit était parfois capable de l'emmener très loin, certes. Mais il ne s'attendait pas exactement à la vision d'un musculeux éphèbe cagoulé de noir adepte du sado-masochisme fouettant trois personnes gémissantes à moitié nues, attachées au mur par d'épaisses chaînes d'acier.

 **« Oh, euh… Ah. »** fut tout ce que le mage parvint à articuler avant de déglutir face à ce spectacle plus que surprenant en ces lieux.

 **« Heum… On pourra peut-être repasser plus tard ? »** suggéra Shin en remontant nerveusement son cache-nez sur sa figure pour dissimuler ses joues qui violaçaient à vue d'œil.

 **« Oh, non mais c'est bon, on est pas venus jusque-là pour faire demi-tour et revenir dans trois quarts d'heure ! »** bouillonna Théo. **« Vous voulez qu'on lui apporte des menottes supplémentaires et du lubrifiant, pendant qu'on y est ?! On y va, on le bourrine, on choppe les clés à côté et on se casse ! »**

 **« Mh… Tenter une telle expérience ne me déplairait peut-être pas. »** susurra Bob d'un air entendu, son regard brun dérivant inexorablement vers les silhouettes dévêtues et soumises. **« Mais si ça pouvait plutôt se faire dans l'intimité d'une chambre avec quelques demoiselles bien foutues… »**

 **« Ça va, j'ai compris, j'y vais. »** grommela le paladin.

 **« Attends, tu fais toujours la gueule quand on va traîner dans des bordels et là tu te dévoues ? »** s'étonna Shin en ouvrant des yeux exorbités, ayant du mal à croire à ce qu'il était en train de se produire.

 **« Ah, mais peut-être que c'est le fouet qui lui fait de l'effet… »** supposa Bob, un large sourire tendancieux se dessinant sur son visage.

 **« Bande d'abrutis, je vais lui casser la gueule un point c'est tout. »**

Et sur ces belles paroles emplies de nobles promesses, l'inquisiteur de la Lumière descendit les dernières marches (en demeurant debout sur ses deux jambes, ce qui aux yeux de tous apparut comme l'exploit le plus miraculeux de leurs aventures), dégaina sa fidèle épée, et fondit sur l'adepte du sado-masochisme en rugissant un terrifiant cri de guerre. L'homme périt en un seul coup, si facilement que l'esprit flamboyant du paladin, avide de combats, de sang et de gloire, s'en retrouva fort désappointé. Ne laissant cependant transparaître aucune déception, Théo rengaina son épée d'un gracieux mouvement, s'avança vers les deux clés et s'en saisit.

Pour se retrouver téléporté en haut des marches du palier, en train de regarder le cagoulé douteux fouetter ses prisonniers.

 **« Ah, mais peut-être que c'est le fouet qui lui fait de l'effet… »** conjectura Bob à nouveau.

 **« Non, mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore debout, celui-là ? »**

Et sans même attendre les réponses de ses camarades, Théo agrippa son épée, dévala les marches sans perdre l'équilibre (ce qui aux yeux de tous apparut comme l'exploit le plus miraculeux de leurs aventures), acheva l'homme une seconde fois et récupéra les clés.

Pour se retrouver téléporté en haut des marches du palier, en train de regarder le cagoulé douteux fouetter ses prisonniers.

 **« Ah, mais peut-être que c'est le fouet qui lui fait de l'effet… »**

Le paladin comprit enfin que l'une des deux clés était certainement piégée, raison pour laquelle il remontait le temps de quelques minutes à chaque fois qu'il la touchait. À l'idée déprimante de devoir tout recommencer pour la troisième fois, il eut envie de se fracasser le crâne contre un mur. Mais un tel aveu de faiblesse en public n'était pas digne d'un paladin, aussi inspira-t-il profondément avant de se tourner calmement vers ses trois compagnons.

 **« Une minute. »**

Interloqués, Bob, Shin et Grunlek observèrent leur ami remonter quelques volées de marches et se diriger vers l'une des salles qu'ils avaient déjà explorée plus tôt. Au loin, ils entendirent un vague hurlement de rage et de frustration, sans savoir exactement s'il s'agissait de Théo. Celui-ci revint quelques instants après, toujours aussi calme, dégaina son épée et se dirigea vers l'adepte de BDSM sans un mot. Après lui avoir tranché la tête bien proprement sans une giclure de sang, comme on le lui avait enseigné, l'inquisiteur s'avança prudemment, saisit une seule des deux clés et s'en revint vers ses camarades, leur dissimulant tout de son soulagement.

 **« Tu n'as pas pris la deuxième ? »** s'intrigua Grunlek.

Théo se figea, tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction et lui adressa un énorme sourire qui fit tressaillir le nain de la tête aux pieds. Sans avoir aucune idée de pourquoi, Grunlek s'imagina un chat rayé abordant le même sourire, et il en fut d'autant plus terrifié.

 **« Oh, mais vas-y si tu la veux, Grun… Je ne te retiens pas… »**

 **« Ahem. »** toussa le nain, mis subitement mal à l'aise par l'aura presque maléfique qui émanait de Théo. **« Je crois bien que Shin n'a parlé que d'une seule porte verrouillée… On reviendra, au pire… »**

 **« Eh ben ce sera sans moi. »** grommela le paladin, redevenu normal, en montant les marches d'un pas lourd. **« Allez, vous venez ? Faut qu'on se retape tout le chemin à l'envers… »**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **« MAIS POURQUOI TU TE BAISSES ESPÈCE DE… »**

Théo obtint sa réponse avant même d'avoir pu finir de poser sa question, en recevant en pleine figure le volumineux rocher qu'avait pris soin d'éviter Shinddha en se baissant souplement au dernier instant. Le paladin vola plusieurs mètres en arrière et chuta. Fort heureusement, fermement agrippé à son échelle un peu plus bas, Grunlek n'eut de nouveau aucun mal à rattraper in extremis l'inquisiteur à l'aide de son bras-grappin mécanique.

 **« Merci bien… »** marmonna celui-ci, suspendu au-dessus des étages inférieurs du château, observant d'un œil déconfit le rocher qui avait osé l'agresser lâchement exploser en milliards de fragments des dizaines de mètres plus bas.

Suite à de nouveaux escaliers, de nouvelles échelles, l'attaque surprise d'un dragon vert cracheur de feu avec qui Bob se lia d'amitié et un raid inattendu d'oiseaux tueurs qui les obligea à s'abriter contre les murailles du château et à cesser toute progression durant plusieurs longues minutes, Théo craqua et se mit à débiter d'un ton monocorde qui devint bientôt tout à fait hystérique :

 **« Je déteste cet endroit… je déteste cet endroit… Je me suis dit, en rentrant dans ce putain de château, boah, peut-être que… Oh, ils exagéraient un petit peu, au village, ils faisaient preuve d'un tout petit peu de mauvaise foi… un petit peu comme ça… un petit peu… gnagnagna… Mais non, pas du tout, madame, pas du tout ! »**

Il s'interrompit dans son monologue en remarquant les trois paires d'yeux inquiets fixés sur lui et soupira.

 **« Ouais, c'est naze. Mais je commence très sérieusement à avoir des problèmes mentaux à force de parcourir ce château. »**

Balthazar, Shinddha et Grunlek ne purent que l'approuver d'un hochement de tête unanime. À la fois parce qu'ils étaient assez d'accord avec lui, dans le fond, mais également (et surtout, à vrai dire) parce que les concernant, tourner en rond dans cet endroit aussi glauque que lugubre ne les avait pas encore rendus suffisamment fous pour qu'ils osent contrarier un inquisiteur de la Lumière.

Notamment un inquisiteur de la Lumière qui semblait commencer à développer une certaine instabilité mentale. Ils tenaient un minimum à leurs vies.

Après avoir de nouveau dû faire preuve d'agilité et de robustesse en grimpant le long de barres de fer et en escaladant un mur doté de minuscules accroches bien trop espacées les unes des autres, ils montèrent une ultime échelle et parvinrent au sommet d'une tour. Faisant fi des lourds nuages noirs saturés d'énergie électrique qui les surplombaient, les quatre amis s'avancèrent vers le large bouclier blanc orné d'une croix qui trônait, solitaire, au centre de la place. Ils se réunirent autour, sans qu'aucun n'ose le prendre. Finalement, ce fut Bob qui décréta, en désignant du menton l'homme au front bandé de jaune :

 **« Allez, Théo, prends-le. »**

 **« Le prendre ? Pourquoi faire ? »**

Le puissant mage manipulateur de flammes roula des yeux avec évidence.

 **« Il est planté là et on s'est farci toute la route jusqu'ici, c'est forcément pour qu'on le récupère. Peut-être qu'il nous servira à vaincre le fameux Chevalier Noir, j'en sais rien, moi ! »**

 **« Celui-là, faudrait déjà qu'on arrive à mettre la main dessus. »** marmonna Shin.

 **« Non mais j'en ai déjà un, c'est bon. »**

 **« Mais y'a que toi qui sait t'en servir ! »**

 **« Bah non, y'a Grunlek, aussi… »**

 **« Il est trop grand pour lui. »** trancha Balthazar Octavius, accompagnant sa déclaration d'un geste de bras théâtral pour empêcher ledit Grunlek d'en placer une.

 **« Allez, Théo, prends-le et qu'on en finisse. »** maugréa Shinddha, qui sentait les sombres nuages orageux s'approcher d'eux de plus en plus et n'accordait aucune confiance à cette atmosphère capricieuse et déréglée.

 **« Mais j'ai pas besoin d'un deuxième, merde, vous faites ch… »**

 **« MAIS PRENDS-LE TON PUTAIN DE BOUCLIER ! ALLEZ, RAMASSE ! »** explosa Bob.

 **« Tss… Chieur. »** siffla Théo entre ses dents.

Il tendit le bras en jetant au demi-diable un regard noir. Sitôt qu'il eut frôlé le métal exposé aux intempéries depuis des temps immémoriaux, un roulement de tonnerre retentit sourdement au-dessus de leurs têtes et un éclair crépita. Il fendit l'air à moins d'une dizaine de centimètres de l'archer de glace, lui arrachant un cri de panique.

 **« AAAAH ! CASSONS-NOUS ! »**

Mais alors que les quatre compagnons couraient pathétiquement vers l'échelle par laquelle ils étaient arrivés en une fuite précipitée et désordonnée, un nouvel éclair transcenda les cieux et vint frapper la surface étincelante du bouclier que Théo avait levé au-dessus de sa tête pour se protéger.

Quand les Aventuriers rouvrirent les paupières, ils étaient de retour dans le hall du château. Ils échangèrent un long regard et soupirèrent en chœur.

 **« J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu… »** lâcha Shin. **« Euh, Théo, c'est normal que tu deviennes un super-guerrier de l'espace quand tu brandis ce fichu bouclier, maintenant ? »**

 **« Hein ? »** répondit le paladin, auréolé d'une éclatante lumière orangée, encore plus vive que celle qu'il diffusait grâce à ses pouvoirs tirés de la Lumière. **« Oh, j'en sais rien et je m'en fous. »**

Il tira de sa poche la seule et unique clé qu'il avait ramassée et s'en servit pour déverrouiller la porte.

 **« Allez, on trouve le Chevalier Noir, on le bute, et ce sera bon pour aujourd'hui, hein. Je crois qu'on a suffisamment donné, là. »**

Ses amis approuvèrent et ils pénétrèrent dans une nouvelle salle. Celle-ci était emplie de systèmes de cordes, d'échelles et de poulies. Ils repérèrent bien vite l'autre issue de la pièce et entreprirent donc de se balancer à nouveau de corde en corde afin de l'atteindre. Ils avaient déjà trouvé l'exercice difficile dans une salle précédente, où les barres de fer leur glissaient entre les mains. Grunlek, en particulier, avait eu bien du mal à s'y accrocher. Mais cette fois, c'était pire. Les cordes étaient mouvantes et ne se balançaient jamais dans la direction qu'ils souhaitaient. Pour ne rien arranger, lorsqu'elles leur échappaient, elles leur brûlaient les paumes quand ils tentaient de s'y raccrocher. Se débattant comme un beau diable sous le poids de son encombrante armure, Théo faillit chuter de nombreuses fois, et ne dut son salut qu'à d'incroyables coups de chance (et au bras-grappin mécanique de son ami nain, décidément fort utile au cours de cette épique épopée).

Alors qu'il se croyait définitivement perdu et était déjà en train de réciter ses prières à la Lumière tandis que la corde lui filait entre les doigts une nouvelle fois, il parvint à en saisir une autre, qui était justement celle où se trouvait déjà agrippé Bob. Sous l'effet de l'arrivée aussi brutale qu'inattendue de Théo, le mage glissa à son tour de plusieurs mètres et il ne retrouva un semblant de mainmise sur sa corde qu'en piétinant allègrement le crâne du paladin. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, il déglutit et se contorsionna pour adresser ses excuses à l'inquisiteur.

 **« Euh… pardon ! »**

Il ne rencontra qu'un regard assassin.

 **« Oh putain, je te hais, je hais toute ta famille, MONTE ! MONTE À CETTE CONNASSE DE CORDE ! »** rugit Théo avec une politesse et une distinction peu communes.

Le pyromancien obtempéra tant bien que mal. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin tous les quatre arrivés à bon port, essoufflés et les mains en sang, le seul qui semblât à peu près satisfait de leur traversée fut Théo.

 **« C'est rigolo, le fait de crier ça m'a débouché les oreilles, un petit peu. »** fut son seul commentaire avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la salle suivante, les trois autres sur ses talons malgré toute la lassitude qui commençait clairement à se faire ressentir.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **« Hahaha ! Jamais vous ne me vaincrez, pauvres mortels ! »**

Les Aventuriers regardèrent à droite, à gauche, puis d'un même mouvement, levèrent lentement la tête. Devant eux se trouvait un puits. Sur leurs côtés, des cordes, échelles et plates-formes, pour changer. Et les surplombant à plusieurs mètres, le Chevalier Noir les observait de haut en ricanant, une chope de bière à la main.

 **« Eh ! Viens te battre, si t'es un homme ! »** enragea Shin en serrant les poings.

Pour toute réponse, il ne reçut qu'une chope vide sur la tête. Son regard azuré scintilla de colère, outré d'avoir dû parcourir le château entier et affronter toutes ces épreuves dans l'unique but de se retrouver à combattre un ivrogne qui ne prenait même pas la peine de se lever de son siège.

Siège qui semblait soutenu par une plate-forme bien instable, d'ailleurs…

Ce fut si simple que Théo se promit de conserver ce souvenir comme un exploit intime et intouchable. S'il allait se vanter de cette victoire auprès de ses collègues, il serait sans aucun doute la risée officielle de l'église de la Lumière à travers tout le Cratère. Il avait un honneur à défendre, tout de même… Bon, même si celui-ci en avait pris pour son grade entre les murs de ce château.

Dédaignant les échelles, cordes et autres joyeusetés qui les avait déjà tant fait souffrir, les Aventuriers se contentèrent de s'unir pour faire grimper Grunlek sur le muret blanc qui leur faisait face. De là, le nain n'eut aucun mal à tirer un levier qui dépassait. La plate-forme sur laquelle reposait le siège du Chevalier Noir bascula et leur ennemi ô combien impressionnant de par sa puissance chuta lamentablement en ligne droite, en plein dans le puits au-dessus duquel il se tenait par le plus grand des hasards.

 **« Bon… »**

Lui-même sidéré par tant d'absurdité, Théo fixa le puits avec des yeux ronds pendant encore quelques instants avant de lever son regard en direction de l'endroit où se tenait leur grand et glorieux adversaire un instant plus tôt.

 **« … On va quand même jeter un coup d'œil là-haut ? On sait jamais, des fois qu'on trouverait un truc… intéressant… ? »**

Même s'il ne croyait absolument pas à ce qu'il disait, les autres lui emboîtèrent tout de même le pas, résignés, et au prix de derniers efforts et d'un peu d'escalade, ils découvrirent, dans la cavité où apparaissaient comme par magie les chopes de bière du Chevalier Noir – les quatre amis ne se privèrent d'ailleurs pas d'étancher leur soif au passage – un parchemin enroulé. Ils l'ouvrirent et lurent ensemble :

 _ **« Congratulations you have defeated the Black Knight ! »**_

 **« Mh… J'peux peut-être essayer de traduire… 'fin je crois… »** proposa Bob d'un ton pâteux (sûrement à cause de sa cinquième chope de bière d'affilée).

 **« Hein, parce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire, toi ? »** protesta Shin sur le même ton (mais lui n'en était encore qu'à quatre). **« Non mais t'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt, hé ? »**

 **« Oh, bah… ça va, c'est bon, euh… Alors… »**

Le pyromancien plissa les yeux pour tenter de recouvrer un peu de concentration et parcourut à nouveau les quelques lignes avec attention.

 **« Mh… Mouais, ça dit un truc du genre… Attendez…** _ **Bravo**_ **…** _ **vous êtes**_ **… Rah, putain, la fin est raide, quand même, hé…** _ **su…**_ **non,** _ **stu**_ **… »**

 **« Stupéfaits ? »**

 **« Stupéfiants ? »**

 **« Studieux ? »**

 **« Studio ? »** suggéra Grunlek, qui pour sa part était plus occupé à vider sa dixième chope de bière qu'à tenter de comprendre de quoi il était question.

 **« …** _ **Stu**_ **…** _ **pides.**_ **»**

Balthazar cligna des yeux, releva la tête et fixa ses trois compagnons en répétant lentement, comme s'il venait de trouver dans ces paroles la vérité universelle et la raison d'existence primaire de toute chose :

 **«** _ **Bravo, vous êtes stupides.**_ **»**

Les quatre amis se regardèrent. Puis finalement, au terme d'un long silence, celui qui était encore le plus sobre d'entre eux haussa les épaules, l'air peu perturbé, contrairement au mage qui avait découvert le sens de la vie à travers ces mots.

 **« Ouais, c'est pas faux. »** admit Théo. **« Bon, allez, on rentre ? »**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review, je suis assez curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je ne sais pas si vous accrochez à ce concept, mais en tout cas, personnellement, je me suis juste É-CLA-TÉE à l'écrire (et à écouter en boucle les hurlements de Fred en fond sonore XD)._

 _Je ne sais pas si d'autres épisodes m'inspireront comme ça, mais je pense qu'il y a moyen de faire quelques trucs cools, il se pourrait que je recommence ce genre de bêtises un de ces quatre, vous voilà prévenus ! x)_

 _(oui, **Dragon's Lair** , c'est surtout toi que je regarde comme ça, avec ta petite chansonnette et tes **5** Revanches… XD)_

 _Bref, en attendant, n'oubliez pas de vous servir en cookies et en thé glacé, portez-vous bien, bisous et à bientôt sur d'autres fics ! :-)_


End file.
